


Being a Weirdo isn’t so Bad

by Tortilla_D_Alien



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortilla_D_Alien/pseuds/Tortilla_D_Alien
Summary: What if Luffy and Usopp had met as children? How could their bond be different, and how might it affect their relationship in the future?Luffy runs into a small boy who had run away from his home village, and they both become fast friends. When Luffy and Usopp get older, they find they both have feelings they never quite understood.





	Being a Weirdo isn’t so Bad

Shanks and his crew tended to hang around Makino’s bar during their visit, bringing Luffy along to listen and witness their shenanigans. Because of this, Luffy got to know the reliable members of Shank’s crew. Yasopp was one of the more talkative ones, especially when he’s had a few drinks. Luffy was usually eager to listen unless he was the butt of one of his jokes.

 

However, one of Luffy’s favorite things to listen to was when Yasopp talked about his son, Usopp. Sometimes he got so foolish that it was a bit annoying, but the way he painted his son was through the lens of a very proud father. 

 

After the countless stories and crying sessions, Luffy began wanting to meet this Usopp himself. They were supposedly the same age, and surely if his father was so cool, then Usopp would be cool too! He’d have to wait until he was a fully fledged pirate before they could meet, though. However, he assured himself that maybe one day, he could sail the sea and snag Usopp as part of his loyal pirate crew, on his way to become the King of the Pirates! 

 

That’s it, that would be his start to pirating. If he wanted anyone as part of his crew, it would be Yasopp’s son. Finally, Luffy had a goal to work towards, that wasn’t as broad and as gaudy as becoming the Pirate King at such a young age. 

 

However, due to the fact that Shanks was a mighty pirate, Luffy didn’t get to see him around after that. Shanks and his crew went on some awesome voyage on the high seas, leaving Luffy to his lonesome in Windmill Village. But Luffy wasn’t gonna see Shanks for a while, considering he was now heading for the Grand Line. He left Luffy without his signature Straw Hat and only one arm, making for a very tearful farewell. However, it was on that day that Luffy vowed that he’d become an amazing pirate, and would give Shanks his hat back once he achieved that goal.

Since he was growing up there, Luffy spent those days running around Windmill Village without a care in the world. He stuck his nose in places that it didn’t belong, caused mischief as he accidentally terrorized innocent civilians, and tired his feet running from Garp’s fist of love. 

 

However, things changed when he was blindly chasing one of the village’s stray dogs. The dog had stolen one of his sandals, and Luffy had challenged the animal to a fight. 

 

“Get back here you stupid dog! I’ll kick your hairy butt!” Luffy screamed, running without seeing his surroundings at all.

 

He was lopsidedly running down the village path, his steps crooked due to the fact that he was only wearing one shoe. However, just as he thought he was catching up, he ran face first into a wall and plummeted right onto the dirt. Wait, why would there be a wall in the middle of a village road? Didn’t feel like a practical wall either, as something pointy jabbed him in the eye right before he went down.

 

“Watch where you’re running, idiot!” 

 

Luffy regained his wits, looking at what was currently calling him an idiot. Oh wait, it wasn’t a wall he ran into. It was a child, who had fallen on the ground just in front of him. Covering his left eye with his hand, Luffy got up and shouted a quick “Get out of my way, I’m losing him!” and started running after the mutt. 

 

He ran all the way to the end of the path and tackled the dog at full force. It wasn’t much of a dignified battle between two worthy opponents, but more of a struggle between two mangy animals. After kicking up the appropriate amount of dust and emerging with a fair number of scratches, Luffy took on a victory pose as the dog ran off. His sandal was currently in his mouth, as they were playing what seemed to be tug-o-war with it. He spat it out, moving to put it back on. However, he frowned once he realized that the strap had completely broken off, leaving the shoe completely worthless.

 

“You dumb dog, you broke it!” Luffy yelled down to the animal. Luffy growled, quite upset that he had to get a new shoe. He began walking back to the village houses, muttering along the way. That is until someone grabbed his arm.

 

“Hey! You’re the kid who ran into me! I had to get my nose bandaged because of you!” 

 

Luffy then studied the boy who currently had a firm grip on his wrist, taking note of the gauze covered-appendage that protruded from the boy’s face. Now he understood why his eye hurt, he tumbled face-first into the boy’s long nose. 

 

“Ah, whoops! I wasn’t paying attention, I was just trying to teach that stray a lesson!” Luffy said, punching his fist into his palm, clenching his teeth and showing off his signature grin. 

 

“Wait, that was you?” The child asked. “I thought I saw two dogs fighting over a stick or something, but I ran because I thought you were feral… I mean, I kept my distance so I didn’t interfere with your fight! I was debating on whether or not I should’ve stepped in because you seemed to be having some trouble. If it were me, I would’ve had that dog whimpering from one swipe of my fist!”

“Really?” Luffy asked with a shimmer in his eyes. After actually getting a good look at the kid, he exuded a lot of the same traits as Yasopp. He certainly had an unnaturally long nose, but everything else from his eyes to his lips was similar. A small slingshot was slung in the sash at his waist, seeming worn and frequently used.

 

“Of course! I’m actually the sole guardian of my home village, fighting off monsters and pirates alike! The villagers depend on me to heal the sick and care for the old, too! But I got tired of that boring old town. I needed something new, so I took off! What can I say, the sea was calling for me.” The child took on an arrogant stance and grinned to himself. “In fact, just as soon as I took off, I was able to shoot a Sea King right in the eye! Now I keep him as a pet, and he drags my ship across the ocean.” 

 

Luffy had been completely entranced by the child’s tale, taking in everything he was saying eagerly. The way the child carried himself and told his stories with such confidence sparked a fire within Luffy, exciting him to no end. “That’s so cool!” Luffy exclaimed, bouncing up and down in his spot.

 

The child flashed him a smirk and put his hands on his hips. “That’s why my men all call me the Fearless Warrior, Captain Usopp!”

 

Upon hearing that, Luffy’s jaw dropped to the floor. Staring at Usopp with big, bulging eyes, Luffy was so stunned that he forgot to breathe.

 

“You! You are...! Y-y-y-you!” Luffy sputtered, absolutely dumbfounded and short of breath, unable to get his words out.

 

“Um… are you okay?” 

 

“YOU’RE YASOPP’S SON!” Luffy was now pointing at him with a shaky hand and a giant grin that took over his face.

 

Usopp’s eyes grew wide upon hearing his father’s name. “You know my old man?!” He asked, equally as shocked.

 

“Of course! He’s a part of Shank’s pirate crew, with the best shooting skills I’ve ever seen in my entire life! Your dad is super cool, and he always talks about you!” 

 

Usopp took a few steps back, a little lightheaded at hearing such news from a boy who had just sprained his nose. 

 

“That’s insane… my dad really became a pirate! And you know him?! Is he here now?!”

 

“Actually, Shanks’s crew is on the seas. They won’t come back for a while, and without them, it gets boring here too.”

 

Usopp smiled, simply secure in the idea that his this father, who had been gone for as long as he can remember, had become a noble and mighty warrior of the sea. It was a shame that Usopp would only be there at that village for a short time, so he likely wouldn’t be able to meet up with him again. Perhaps it was for the best.

 

“But who cares about them?! I’m gonna be King of the Pirates, and you’re gonna join my crew!” Luffy said.

 

Usopp simply looked at Luffy, as it got silent for a bit. Then, Usopp erupted into a fit of laughter. “You? The Pirate King? You’ve gotta be kidding! It takes a really gutsy person to make up such an unbelievable lie. Join your crew? You’re just a kid like me!”

 

Watching this new kid laugh at his dream really stirred up some feelings inside Luffy, riling him up. Luffy grit his teeth and clenched his fist, steam practically rising from his head.

 

“You’re a kid too! Shut up, or I’ll clobber you for making fun of me!”     

 

Upon hearing this threat, Usopp shut his mouth. His smile began wavering as his confidence was draining, he never performed well when threats were involved. However, despite all the signs telling him not to go through with it, he stuck to his bit.

 

“Oh- Oh yeah…? I’d like to see you try!” Usopp said, his legs trembling slightly.

 

Immediately taking the challenge, Luffy assumed a battle stance. ”Good, I can try out my new attack on you!”

 

Luffy’s hand immediately ejected from his body with tremendous speed, aiming directly for Usopp. His limb extended to inhumane length, stretching like rubber. Usopp gasped and ducked away in fear, his eyes clenched shut and his hands trembling as he lied in the dirt. He wasn’t able to see how Luffy’s hand took a detour, made a U-turn in mid-air due to the pullback, and subsequently punched himself in the face.

 

“Ow!” Luffy exclaimed, now on the dirt due to the force of his own fist. 

 

Usopp reluctantly opened an eye to peek at the child who had just attempted to assault him. Luffy was recuperating, trying to get back up off of the ground.

 

“Y-your arm! It stretched! Your arm stretched!” Usopp marveled, in complete awe of what he just witnessed. “How did you do that?”

 

Luffy got up and laughed at the boy, again assuming another stance with his hands on his hips. “I’m Monkey D. Luffy! I ate the Gum-Gum fruit and became a rubber man!” He then demonstrated his stretchiness by pulling out his right cheek.

 

Usopp sat up in his spot, infatuated by the boy’s powers. “You mean you ate one of those Devil Fruits? I thought they were a myth!”

 

”No way, how else would I be able to do something like that!?”

 

Usopp smiled, getting up to stand face to face with the boy in the straw hat. He didn’t hesitate a beat to pull on his other cheek, before lighting up completely.

 

”Woah, you really are made out of rubber! That’s so cool!”

 

Luffy smacked his hand away, rubbing the spot on his cheek that Usopp had just tugged at. ”Watch it!” Luffy warned.

 

”But really, I’ve never seen anything like that before! You could have so many cool attacks, with awesome attack names! Like that punch you just did, that could be something like… Something like… Gum-Gum Pistol!” Usopp demonstrated with a punch of his own, imitating the demeanor of an action-superhero.

 

After hearing that suggestion, Luffy assumed a similar attitude. His face lit up and he giggled at the attack name. ”Yeah, you’re right! I always used to tell Shanks that my punches are as fast as bullets!”

 

The two boys laughed together, excited by their own ideas. They continued brainstorming, piggy-backing off one another’s suggestions. They connected and synchronized with each other easily, becoming fast friends before either of them could process it. Usopp hardly cared that Luffy just tried to attack him, instead choosing to forget about it. Laughing and playing around with his new friend was much better. Luffy also forgot how Usopp had teased him, as he explored different action plans with the other boy. 

 

“Hey, you said you were gonna be King of the Pirates, right?”

 

Luffy snapped his arms back into place, the force of which knocked him backward and off of his feet. He just lay on the ground and stared off into the sky, not yet resolving himself to get back up while he caught his breath. “Yeah. But I need a great pirate crew first, like Shanks.”

 

Usopp walked over to the fallen straw hat, leaning over him and blocking out the rays of the sun. His face was shadowed and serious, staring at Luffy with an intense and determined look in his eye.

 

“I’ll tell you what. I’m not gonna be on this island for long, I gotta go back to my home village sometime, or they’d be lost without me. However-!” Usopp assumed his previously conceited and boastful tone once more and pointed down at Luffy. “When you sail the sea one day, you come find me in Syrup Village of Gecko island, right here in the East Blue! When you do, I’ll be there, waiting and ready to join your crew. Usually, I’d have to assume the role as captain, but I’ll step down just this once. You could use someone as valuable as me, so don’t forget it, Monkey D. Luffy!”

 

Luffy sat up and smiled warmly at the long-nosed boy. “You got it!”

 

Usopp held out his hand, which Luffy eagerly took hold of. As Usopp hoisted Luffy up to his feet, he couldn’t help the feeling of his heart was beating out of his chest. He’d never made a friend his age before, and it showed in how truly excited he was for this fateful meeting. It was so easy to gravitate towards someone like Luffy, he had this charm and demeanor like no other, with a silly and outrageous sense of humor. 

 

Although he had made fun of him, something told Usopp that this kid had the potential to become a great pirate one day. To be part of a marvelous pirate crew, with a headstrong and passionate captain. It was truly a dream to follow in his father’s footsteps in becoming a great warrior of the sea, and with Luffy beside him, Usopp felt like he could do anything. 

 

Luffy and Usopp spent the rest of the day roaming about the village together, the villagers now at the end of their rope as they had to deal with two little monsters running around and causing trouble. They spent their time playing pirates, which often consisted of Usopp trying to take the wheel and commanding Luffy around, followed by Luffy’s angry retaliation. Regardless, they were always on their backs laughing by the end of it. 

 

The sun began to set low in the sky, bathing the entire village in a blanket of red. By this point, the duo had spent most of their energy and began winding down on the banister of one of the windmills. Their short legs dangled off the side, kicking as they idly chatted to one another. With the change of atmosphere regarding setting, the mood of their conversation shifted as well.

“When do you have to leave, Usopp?” Luffy asked.

 

Usopp frowned, staring deeply off into the horizon instead of facing Luffy. He answered, “The next time all of the trade ships leave the village.”

 

“What!? That’s only three days!”

 

Usopp closed his eyes and nodded, clearly upset with how soon he had to leave. He wanted nothing more than to stay by his new friend’s side, regardless of how much he missed his own village. He knew he shouldn’t be there anyway, he should be safe at home in his own bed. He couldn’t help himself, it was all too much to stay at that village for any longer. His clenched his teeth as he reflected on his reason for leaving.

 

”You’re not supposed to be here in this village.” 

 

Usopp whipped his head to look at his new friend. “You knew?”

 

“I can tell. You look sad.”

 

Usopp sighed, he didn’t think he was going to explain his business here when he arrived. “I stowed away on a trade ship, not knowing where it’d take me. You see… My mom… My mom just died.” His lip quivered as he struggled to continue his sentence. ”She was sick, and my dad wasn’t there for her. I- I don’t blame him, he’s a pirate after all. She doesn’t blame him either, but… she-she couldn’t move, she was st-stuck in bed, and they all tried so hard to-”  

 

Usopp choked on a sob, unable to finish his sentence. Tears streamed down his tensed face, and he used his arm to wipe them away as they fell. To escape reality and go on a reckless voyage without telling anyone took a lot of guts, yet to Usopp, it seemed like the only option. He didn’t care where he ended up as long as it was away. However, if he wanted to make it back home, he needed to leave on the same ship he arrived on. 

 

After he decided to set out to the sea just as his father did, he truly understood what Yasopp meant when he told his mother that the ocean called for him. To free yourself of any responsibilities, problems, regrets of home life, that’s what being a pirate meant to Usopp. This was his escape from the dread, the sadness, the loneliness… but it was as if it followed him all the way across the ocean. 

 

Luffy had nothing to say, so he stared at his friend with a furrowed brow instead. As Usopp calmed himself down in between sniffles, Luffy reached out and laid his hand on top of Usopp’s--a gentle touch to remind him who was there for him at that moment. Usopp’s hand jolted slightly at the contact, and Usopp opened his eyes to look at what Luffy was doing. He quite didn’t understand why, but his stomach dropped and his heart began fluttering at the sight. Luffy locked eyes with his friend, communicating his support in such a way that couldn’t possibly be conveyed with words. Never had an immature child such as Luffy look so serious, and at that moment Usopp could feel more at ease knowing he had someone who had his back.

 

“Luffy, you promise to come back for me after I leave, right?” 

 

“Of course! My pirate crew wouldn’t be complete without you! How can I become King of the Pirates if I don’t have a loyal sniper?”

 

Usopp gave a sad smile, before staring at their touching hands for a silent beat. 

 

“Luffy?”

 

“Mhm?”

 

“We’re friends, right?”

 

“Definitely.”

A beat of silence.

 

“Usopp?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Stay with me until you gotta go, k? And then, stay with me after you join my crew.”

 

Usopp genuinely smiled, and slowly moved his hand so that their fingers intertwined and connected. The movement shocked the both of them, as it spurred weird, foreign feelings that neither of them quite processed, yet they were comfortable with it. They moved away from the railing, and instead leaned against the windmill, keeping their hands clasped all the way.

 

The last bit of light ducked beneath the horizon after the boys had been sitting in silence, leaning against the wall of the windmill for a while. Usopp felt Luffy stirring beside him, before feeling a weight lean against his shoulder. Usopp froze, choosing to glance at the straw hat boy only when he heard loud snoring from his right. The fool had fallen asleep on top of him, still holding his hand. Usopp couldn’t help but smile before letting his own drowsiness take over, and he eventually fell asleep at Luffy’s side. 

 

Luffy was shaken awake once morning rolled around, barely processing Usopp calling his name as he slowly waned out of his groggy state. 

 

“Luffy, wake up! We gotta make the most of today, right?”

 

Luffy’s eyes snapped open and fully regained his senses, realizing that they didn’t have much time left. He looked down to realize that their hands were still locked, staying connected throughout the entire night. This was quite surprising, considering both Luffy and Usopp were extremely active sleepers. 

 

Usopp realized that if they were going to get up, he’d need to let go. So he awkwardly released his grip on the other boy’s hand and stood up, waiting for Luffy to follow him down the bottom of the windmill. 

 

When the boys reached the bottom, Usopp eagerly ran out to a distant path commanding Luffy to follow him on a ”Grand Adventure!”

 

However, when he looked back, he noticed Luffy had stayed behind. It was a curious sight, as Usopp could only make out the figure of Luffy crouching down at the edge of the windmill, inspecting something very closely. Usopp was just about to run back before Luffy shouted a quick ”Coming!” and rushed over as fast as his little legs could carry him.

 

“What took you so long?” Usopp asked, surprised by how excited the boy was as he rushed up to greet him.

 

“Look, I got you something!” Luffy said, holding something out to Usopp with a bright smile.

 

It was a yellow daisy, standing tall with the support of its stem. The flower was perfect in all aspects as all the petals stayed intact even against the force of the wind, carefully chosen from the bunch growing by the windmill. Luffy was beaming, clearly proud of his choice.

 

Usopp took a step back in surprise and marveled at the sentiment behind the gift. His friend picked the prettiest flower just for him. Memories of when he used to walk his own village with his mother came to Usopp’s mind, such as when he’d give her any flower he could find for her to tuck behind her ear. 

 

So when Usopp took the daisy out of Luffy’s hand, he did the same by sticking the flower behind his own ear. Its bright color complimented his tan skin well and served as a cute little accessory that diverged from the manliness of a bandana. He found himself a little embarrassed, as he had never really embraced his feminine side in front of anyone before. It’s not like there were any other kids his age back home, but if there was, he had no doubt that he’d be teased to the ends of the earth. However, if Luffy gave him this flower in the first place, surely he could wear it without any fear, right?

 

However, when he looked to Luffy for any sort of reaction, he was met with a blank stare. This frightened Usopp a bit, and his hands twitched with the urge to take it out immediately. It was silly, surely.

 

But then, Luffy cracked a smile so wide that it split his face in two. “You look amazing!” Luffy exclaimed as if he could barely contain himself. He could hardly stand in place, bouncing and fidgeting in elation. 

 

Usopp's cheeks flushed, his heart rate picking up for seemingly no reason other than in response to Luffy’s absolute enthusiasm. He wasn’t used to being flattered like this by anyone other than his mom, and coming from Luffy the compliment was much more effective.

 

“Th-Thank you,” Usopp said, before dazedly continuing with his voyage down the long village path with Luffy at his side.

 

Usopp’s 3rd day rolled around, which meant he had to leave the next morning if he wanted to catch the same ship he arrived on. Of course he was upset about having to leave Luffy, but he also appreciated having a bed of his own in a village of familiar faces. If anything, he dreaded the way back, as he snuck his way onto an export ship to get here. He had to endure unruly seas for quite a while, with no way of knowing when and where he’d arrive on a new island. He had his doubts and regrets during that voyage, but now that he’d met Luffy he didn’t regret anything at all. He’d do it time and time again if it meant seeing his friend, so he tried to cherish the time the two did have together.

 

Luffy’s village was quite large with houses fairly spread out, which made for a very interesting plain to explore. Luffy would often test Usopp, frightening him or challenging him in duels throughout the day. However scared Usopp got of this new environment, he found it peaceful and not too different from his own home village. It was easy to adjust and relax here as opposed to anywhere else, and Luffy made it even easier. It was truly a fateful encounter for the two of them, Usopp wouldn’t have known how to get by on his own. He figured Luffy likely lived in a house with family of a sort, as he often made reference to his strict grandpa Garp. His grandpa likely didn’t mind Luffy staying out for long, as nobody thought it weird that two young children were on their own.

 

The days were longer here, or perhaps that’s just how it felt. The winds were wilder, but the sunsets were prettier. Regardless, the boys spent their time laughing and goofing around. Usopp’s new face spurred some questions in between the villagers as to where he lived or where he came from, but they never pried further than necessary. Most of them were content in the fact that Luffy had someone to run around with instead of annoying random bystanders.

“You’re not gonna catch me, I’m too fast!” Usopp cried, looking back at the rubber boy who was currently chasing him. His large straw hat rapidly fluttered behind him, being held in place by the thread around his neck. For some reason Luffy looked very distressed, trying to shout something from the distance.

 

“What?” Usopp yelled back.

 

“Pay attention to where you’re running, stupid!” The Straw Hat then pointed to the large dip in the path ahead.

 

“Wha-?” Usopp whipped his head to look in front of him, but it was too late. Usopp fell forward, unable to stop himself. The ground rolled from beneath him, his body traveling down the steep hill with ease. He wasn’t able to process what happened until he reached the bottom, dazed and dizzy from the tumble. 

 

Luffy quickly ran down the hill himself to check on his friend, running up to his side to assist him in getting back up. He was fairly relieved to see he was mostly unhurt, save for a scrape on the back of his index finger. It was in quite an uncanny location, but it hurt nonetheless.

As soon as his adrenaline died down, Usopp found the burning of his finger a bit too much to handle coupled with the scare of the fall. The pain brought forth a few tears he was unable to fight back, even though it didn’t draw any blood. Usopp was never one for injury of any kind, and as much as he’d like to pretend he was strong, it just wasn’t in his facility to grin and bear it.

 

“You’re crying over a tiny scrape like that?” Luffy blurted out with little regard for Usopp’s feelings. “You’re such a wimp, Usopp!”

 

Usopp couldn’t bring himself to say anything through sniffling and the tears that ran down his face, so he instead held his finger out and waited for the pain ebb away along with the thumping of his heartbeat. 

 

”Lemme see!” Luffy then grabbed Usopp’s hand, catching him off guard. Usopp studied Luffy closely as his hand was gently pulled away from him.

 

However, Usopp was certainly not anticipating Luffy bringing the digit up to his face and subsequently planting a soft kiss on Usopp’s trembling finger.

 

Usopp’s heartbeat picked up once more, feeling as if it could leap out of his chest. He immediately ripped his hand away from Luffy’s grip.

 

”What are you doing?!” Usopp shouted, his face burning a fierce red from embarrassment.

 

”Makino says it can heal! She used to do the same thing to me whenever I got hurt. But not anymore, because I’m bigger and tougher than I used to be!”

 

Usopp stared at Luffy in disbelief, completely astonished that Luffy would ever think to do something like that. He’d heard about Makino before, and he even walked by her bar with Luffy just before. She seemed nice from how Luffy described her so he wasn’t surprised that she would do something like that, he just didn’t know Luffy would replicate her behavior. However, Usopp noticed that the pain in his finger wasn’t as bad when compared to the confusion he just experienced. In a way, Usopp was appreciative, perhaps a little conflicted. Luffy’s happy-go-lucky smile eased the awkwardness of it all, as if Luffy didn’t understand what he had done.

 

“You can’t just do that without warning me, Luffy. Let’s go get a bandaid, ‘kay?”

 

Luffy agreed and skipped happily at Usopp’s side all the way down the trail. Usopp was able to get his finger bandaged, and also replaced the gauze around his nose with a regular band-aid while he was at it. Usopp thought he looked weird, while Luffy said it made him look cool. 

 

As the sun began to set, the door to Makino’s bar creaked open. Her regular customer, as well as a new face, walked in with grand style. Luffy was thrilled to sit at his spot in at the counter, while Usopp was a bit apprehensive to take the seat next to him. He was nervous being a child in a liquor establishment, regardless of if the place was empty of any other bar-goers. However, the woman behind the counter seemed fairly indifferent, if not welcoming.

 

“Hello Luffy, I see you’ve made a new friend,” Makino said with a warm smile directed at Usopp. “Are you a visitor from another island? We don’t get visitors often, so it’s always nice to see a fresh face.”

 

Usopp nodded, keeping quiet at his side of the counter. Luffy, on the other hand, was quite excited, standing up in his chair and pounding his fists.

 

“His name is Usopp and he came here on one of the import ships!” Luffy shouted passionately.

 

“Luffy, be quiet! You’re gonna get me in trouble!” Usopp shouted back, tugging on Luffy’s shirt.

 

“Oh, but it’s a secret. You can’t tell any adults,” Luffy whispered, putting his finger to his lips.

 

Makino stared at Usopp for a beat with a mildly startled look on her face. After a realization, she regained her composure and going back to wiping her glass. “I see. You’re Yasopp’s kid, aren’t you? I hope you aren’t looking for him, he left just recently.” 

 

Usopp let go of Luffy’s shirt and turned back to face Makino. Again, he was caught off guard by how people he had just met already seemed to know who he was. “Yeah, Luffy told me he came here often. I’m proud of my father, but coming here was just a coincidence. I wanna be a sniper just like him.”

 

“Yeah, and he’s gonna join my crew when we’re older!” Luffy interrupted.

 

Makino giggled at the two boys, unaffected by Usopp’s tale. “Well, I’m certain that a lot of people are worrying about you back at home, Usopp.”

 

“Eh, they’ll be fine. I just needed a new adventure, away from Syrup Village.”

 

“I see.”

 

Makino seemed to be pondering something for just a moment, possibly considering Usopp’s origin. She left the counter to fill up two glasses, coming back and presenting them to the children. 

 

“I hate juice!” Luffy pushed his glass away, refusing to even look at it. “Juice is for babies.”

 

Usopp didn’t hesitate in taking a sip, however. He smiled at Makino and exclaimed, “This is really good, thank you!” 

 

This in turn made Luffy stare down at his glass, suddenly finding it very enticing. Luffy pulled the glass back to him and mumbled under his breath, “Maybe just a little bit…”

 

Makino giggled, very happy to have the two boys as company. Seeing Luffy with a friend of his own was nice, as there weren’t many children his age running around. Windmill village was vast, but there weren’t many people out and about at all times. 

 

“How’d you hurt your nose, Usopp? That band-aid looks very cute on you,” Makino added.

 

Usopp, being self-conscious about the bandage, blushed at her remark. He tried hiding behind his glass with little succession.

 

“Yeah, I think so too!” Luffy butted in suddenly, his glass already empty.

 

If Makino’s comment didn’t get to him, Luffy’s definitely did. Usopp’s heart skipped a beat as-per-usual when it came to Luffy saying or doing embarrassing things. Usopp sunk lower in his seat, almost hiding under the counter at that point. “You think?” he asked in a hoarse, barely audible voice.

 

Again Makino stared at the two with a warm smile and curious eyes, pleased with the chemistry that was apparent. A friendship like that was bound to last.

 

“Hey miss, how come there’s nobody here right now?” Usopp questioned once he recovered from the embarrassment.

 

“Ah. As I said, we don’t get visitors often and our town doesn’t have many people. It’s a spacious land, perfect for children to run about. Sometimes we get people from neighboring villages in Goa Kingdom, and I have a few frequenters. My biggest customers left just recently, though.”

 

Usopp looked at the barmaid with a new gleam in his eye, catching on to what she was just implying. “You mean my father with his crew, right? And his captain, Red-Haired Shanks?”

 

“Of course!” Luffy interrupted. “I’d come here all the time with Shanks and his crew, and Yasopp would yap all about you non-stop! It was annoying, but I liked you a lot!”

 

Usopp couldn’t have chosen a better time to get whisked away from his village. It seemed almost as if it were fate that he arrived here, to meet Luffy and Makino. He learned new things about his father he couldn’t have dreamt about knowing unless they were to meet on equal footing someday. 

 

After a long and captivating exchange with Luffy and Makino, closing time came around. Makino wasn’t too concerned about them going off on their own, but she left to arrange a talk with someone. The boys reluctantly left the bar, now under the stars as the village was blanketed with darkness. 

 

Luffy frowned, obviously bothered by the quick passage of time. They led themselves to a grassy field where they would likely sleep, which wasn’t too much of an issue. The grass was soft and the surrounding neighborhood was docile, save for any mountain bandits who make their voyage through the town. The villagers were accustomed to seeing Luffy sleep outside, as his grandfather often denied him shelter. Nights were peaceful regardless.

 

”So tomorrow’s your last day, huh?” Luffy asked once they settled down on a grassy hill.

 

”Yeah, I guess. I’ll have to leave early in the morning, before the trade ship.”

 

Silence hung in the air and left both children with heavy hearts. Neither of them wanted to be separated anytime soon.

 

”Luffy, I’m really glad I washed up here. I’m glad I was able to meet you, and Makino too. I’m so happy.” 

 

Usopp began sniffling, trying to keep any tears at bay.

 

”That’s why it’s gonna be real hard to leave this place… I don’t have any friends at home, you know? And it’s just, so nice… To have someone I can have fun with…”

 

Tears spilled as Usopp lost his bearings.

 

”Y-you… You’re so nice to me, and funny… You make me feel better, like I can do anything! I never f-elt like this before. I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna leave you! I… I…”

 

Luffy reached out and wiped Usopp’s tears away. His hands were dirty, and they left streaks on Usopp’s cheeks. The heat of Usopp’s face warmed Luffy’s palms, and soon the long-nosed child was able to calm down. When he was finally able to look Luffy in the eye, he was met with a stern, determined expression staring straight through him.

 

”Stop acting like we’ll never see each other again! You said you were gonna join my crew, right? Right?”

 

Usopp nodded.

 

”Then there’s nothing to cry about! We’re always gonna be friends.”

 

But then Luffy started crying too.

 

The children cried for as long as their little hearts could handle before they tired themselves out.

 

-

 

The next morning was the day that the two of them had been dreading. Usopp knew he had to wake up early to catch the ship to Gecko Island, to his home in Syrup Village. However, he didn’t intend to be woken up by the sound of a large thud followed by a cry of pain from Luffy.

 

He snapped awake, made immediately aware of a looming figure that intimidated him to the core. He stared straight up, and fear struck him like a jolt of electricity coursing through his entire body. The ominous presence had his fist raised, with piercing eyes that were strikingly illuminated by the sunlight peeking over the horizon. Alarms screeched in Usopp’s head with only one message: Scream.

 

“You only bring bad influences around here, don’t you Luffy? I oughta throw you into the gorge!” The figure’s booming voice echoed in the air. “And would you shut your trap, boy?!”

 

Upon hearing this, Usopp closed his mouth as his fight or flight response dwindled down into paralyzing fear. 

 

“Ow! Stop yelling at my friend, Gramps!” Luffy rubbed at the fresh welt forming on the top of his head. “And stop punching me while I’m sleeping!”

 

“H-H-He’s your gr-grandpa?!” Usopp stuttered, his whole body racked with shivers.

 

“It’s Vice Admiral Garp to you, son! I will not tolerate the son of a filthy pirate coming by and influencing my grandson with your twisted ideals!”

 

Usopp clenched his teeth at the mention of his father, and although he was still quivering and he had no clue how Garp knew of Yasopp, it was almost instinct to yell back. “You don’t talk about my dad that way!” 

 

He instantly regretted ever opening his mouth.

 

“What did you just say to me, boy?!”

 

Usopp’s stomach dropped and his heart skipped a beat. The amount of malice and violence emanating from the Marine was tangible, as both children felt it in their souls. Both Usopp and Luffy got up and bolted in the other direction, as fast as their little legs could carry them.

 

“How’d he know I was here?!” Usopp yelled out, adrenaline coursing through him as he avoided tripping over rocks and dips in the grass. 

 

“Makino prob’ly told him! She’s a snitch!” Luffy screamed back, not daring to look behind him. The ground behind them shook as Garp took giant thunderous steps to catch up to the two of them. They were gaining on the Windmill Village dock, as Usopp could see the same ship he arrived on preparing for departure in the distance.

 

“That ship! That’s the ship I came on!” Usopp pointed to it with a shaky hand, his feet never stopping. “It’ll leave without me!” 

 

“You gotta catch it before Gramps gets you! Then you’ll be safe!”

 

The kids bolted toward the dock, the sun barely lighting up their feet as they thumped against the grass. They eventually stumbled upon the gravel street,  kicking up pebbles as their feet scraped across the path. With each step came with a new thump of their heartbeats, synchronized in their movements up until they reached the edge of the dock.

 

Usopp’s heart sank as the ship started moving in the water, departing early. He knew if he wanted to escape, that ship was his only hope, and he felt it fall right through his fingers. Garp wasn’t far behind them, and now he knew how it felt to be too young to die.

 

”Usopp, look!” Luffy cried, pointing to the rope ladder that was still dangling off of the ship. ”You can still make it!”

 

”B-but I can’t swim very well! I’m scared!” 

 

Luffy stole a glance behind him, to find Garp taking slow and threatening steps now that he had them cornered. If he was in a calmer state, it would almost seem like Garp was taking his time apprehending the boys.

 

”I can’t swim either, but that’s okay!” Luffy then , grabbing a post by the dock. He then took a few steps backwards, stretching his arms a few meters in front of him. Once he exchanged glances with the long-nosed boy, Usopp knew what Luffy was intending to do. Of course, Usopp didn’t agree with his plan very much.

 

”You wanna slingshot me all the way to the ship? You’re crazy!”

 

”You’re gonna be a sniper aren’t you?” Luffy asked, looking at the slingshot at Usopp’s waist. ”This is baby stuff! Now hurry, he’s right there!”

 

Luffy then pulled one of his arms back to pull Usopp in front of him, getting ready for his stunt once again. 

 

”Pull yourself back and get ready to fly, Usopp!”

 

Despite everything telling him he wouldn’t make it, the grin that was apparent through Luffy’s tone told Usopp to take the first step back, causing for the slightest bit of tension in Luffy’s makeshift arm slingshot.

 

Usopp was a scaredy cat, a crybaby. He runs away from everything, even his own grief. He doesn’t tell the truth and the adults in his village find him annoying most of the time, yet here he was. Taking shaky steps back, fighting against the tension of Luffy’s rubbery arms as he prepared to make the biggest leap of his life.

 

Luffy’s face tensed up as the tightness of his arms became painful, as he was not yet accustomed to the length of the stretch Usopp was putting on his arms. However, he decided to grin and bear it once Usopp planted his feet firmly in the ground. 

 

Usopp braced himself for the launch, aiming for the deck of the ship. He adjusted his position to accustom to the angle and direction he should fly in. It wasn’t unlike shooting a regular slingshot, even if he was the literal ammunition. Even though his heart was racing and his mind was sending him signals of opposition, at the core Usopp was ready. 

 

”Three… Two…”

 

Breathe in.

 

”Gum-Gum Slingshot!”

 

The feeling of the air rushing against his face, his legs flailing about, and the skip of his heartbeat. All these sensations and feelings exploded forth in that split second Usopp was hurtling towards the ship, the snap of rubber echoing still. His own scream was deafening, and he didn’t even have time to process the fright of a rapidly approaching ship deck.

 

Usopp hit the deck with a large thud, tumbling forward and getting all the wind knocked out of him. It hurt, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t just walk off. His entire body throbbed to the beat of his heart, that being the only thing he could process until he overcame the initial shock.

 

Even though it was scary, even though he wanted to run, he had made it. It was terrifying, but worth it. He looked back at Luffy across the water, who was jumping up and down in excitement and shouting about how awesome he was.

 

”You made it! That was so cool! You flew, Usopp!”

 

Usopp smiled, even though he was pretty nauseated. His smile fell once Garp walked up behind Luffy, even if the rubber boy didn’t notice though his excitement. He went into panic mode once again, but Garp was still. He had an unreadable expression, one that was tense and stern. However, he wore little to no malice on his face as he stared at the ship that was drifting off.

 

Makino took her place beside Garp, smiling at Usopp as he got further away. She waved a silent goodbye, glad to know he was going to make it home safe. She made sure that Usopp would have the right accommodations after making it aware to the ship’s captain that Usopp had boarded without them knowing. After the ruckus he just made, there was no way the crew wouldn’t have noticed regardless.

 

She then glanced up at Garp, whose eyes had a twinge of characteristic sparkle in them. She couldn’t help but giggle to herself.

 

”And what are you laughing at, missy?” Garp asked.

 

”Even you can be a softie sometimes, Garp.”

 

Garp just huffed softly under his breath and smiled to himself. A filthy pirate’s son had no place in this village, it was only reasonable that Garp drive him out himself. On time at that.

 

Luffy eventually stopped bouncing around and really stopped to watch as Usopp drifted further and further away. Time seemed to stand still between them, as Usopp stared at Luffy with a wide-eyed expression that only communicated the longing to stay just a bit longer. Not even three days, that’s all it was. However, in that short span of time, neither boy had ever made such a connection to another person. Perhaps it was childish to a bystander, but the two harmonized in a way that was impossible to dismiss.

 

Luffy’s breathing shallowed. The earth seemed to sway at his feet just as the ocean swayed the boat in front of him, ever slipping out of his grasp. Tears welled at his cheeks.

 

”USOPP!” Luffy cried. ”JOIN MY CREW, YOU HEAR!? DON’T FORGET OUR PROMISE! I’LL FIND YOU AND WE’RE GONNA GO ON THE GREATEST ADVENTURE!”

 

Luffy sobbed through his words, not yet willing to break eye contact with the boy who was now escaping his vision.

 

”FOREVER!”

 

Usopp blinked. Forever?

 

”WE’LL STICK TOGETHER FOREVER! AND THEN! THEN YOU’LL HELP ME BECOME KING OF THE PIRATES!”

 

Those words resonated like a gunshot, echoing throughout the village and reaching Usopp like a wave cresting over him, imminent to crash. A resolve burned deep within the children, as well as the wish to eventually see each other again. 

 

Usopp’s voice cracked as he hollered back a cry of affirmation, as well as his final goodbyes. They continued to wave at each other until they were but a spec in each other’s sight, and even then Luffy never stopped staring until Usopp was under the horizon. It felt like someone dimming a lantern, or blowing out a candle. Just like that, the warmth had disappeared.

 

-

 

The second Luffy turned around, he was met with a wall standing in his way. A fuming, infuriated wall.

 

” **What was that you were spouting about becoming King of the Pirates** ?” Garp demanded, his face red with frustration.

 

And with that, his decision was final. Luffy was immediately sent to live in the mountains, in attempts to knock some sense into him and shape him to become the ultimate Marine.

 

Luffy made deep bonds with the two boys he would encounter there, forming a brotherly relationship that shaped Luffy’s character and values. Luffy was very fortunate to have had other kids he could express himself around, but his first friend never left his mind even so. The hardships of his childhood would sculpt the resolve fit for a truly amazing pirate captain.

 

As for Usopp, he was able to create a little crew of his own. Even though the kids in his village were much younger than him, it was fun for him to live out fantasies of pirate life. He continued his lies, elaborating on them to the point where he became the ”boy who cried pirate.” As for why he did it, many adults speculated it was due to his absent father. Usopp himself didn’t quite understand why he kept up his game, but it was quite harmless for the time being. Sure, part of him wanted his father to come back. Maybe then, his mother would’ve found the will to hang on. However, with the loneliness that came with growing up in a village alone with no one to truly confide in, he also remembered a young boy’s promise.

 

With every day that Usopp cried ”Pirates are coming!”, a part of him wished that it was true. Because maybe then, he’d find a young boy with a familiar straw hat waiting for him on shore.

 

-

 

”We’re doomed! Pirates are coming! They’re here!”

 

Usopp stared at the small boy running towards him, his little legs carrying him as fast as possible. Onion was crying, unable to contain the fright of seeing such an intimidating flag arriving at their shore. 

 

Once he caught up to Usopp, Pepper, and Carrot, he blurted ”It’s true! I saw ’em with my own eyes! A ship with a jolly roger flag is coming from the north!”

 

”Liar!” Usopp said in unison with the two other small boys at his side, who were just previously wondering where Onion was.

 

”It’s true! We’re in danger!”

 

Hearing Onion’s explanation shot a shiver down Usopp’s spine. He froze up, unable to move. He began to book it in the opposite direction, saying something about needing to head home for a snack or else he’d die.

 

However, after being told about the fact that there were only three pirates, Usopp somehow found himself at the cliff that overlooked their north shore. It was just three pirates, he could handle them. ...Right?

 

As he prepared to confront the new arrivals, he couldn’t help but feel scared out of his wits. Perhaps it wasn’t too late to go back.

 

All of these cowardly thoughts circled around in his head until he dared to take a peek at the ship, only to be met with the sight of a yellow hat.

 

Usopp’s heart skipped a beat. It couldn’t be, it really couldn’t be true. 

 

Luffy had come for him.

 

“What’s up with those guys over there?” The swordsman on shore asked, pointing at Usopp and his crew crouching behind a log, spying on them.

 

Luffy took a look at where Zoro was pointing, and smiled his signature grin that stretched from ear to ear.

 

“Usopp! I’m here to make you part of my crew!”

 

Usopp was just as shocked as his underlings as he marveled at the straw hat boy. He had grown certainly, but he was the same person that Usopp met during that fateful visit to Windmill Village. He could only stare wide-eyed, his heart now thumping through his chest.

 

“What!? Usopp, you know that guy?” Onion asked.

 

Pepper seemed shaken, dizzy from the idea that somehow Usopp had been telling the truth about all of his pirate adventures.

 

“You really came, Luffy!” Usopp cried, unable to contain the excitement of seeing his friend after so many years. He began running down to greet him down on shore.

 

“Of course I did! I told you that you weren’t gonna see the last of me!”

 

Before he could control himself, Usopp practically flung himself into Luffy’s arms. He was just so happy to see him again, despite the literal decade that had passed since he saw Luffy’s face. Both boys laughed as they embraced each other, Usopp never feeling so at ease in someone else’s arms. 

 

“I’m guessing this is the one you wanted to meet up with, huh Luffy?” Nami added sarcastically, amused by the two.

 

“You’ve barely changed, Luffy!” Usopp said once he pulled back. “Besides getting taller.”

 

“And your nose got longer!” Luffy joked, chuckling.

 

Usopp couldn’t find any bit of him to be bothered by that comment, especially not in the moment. He just couldn’t stop smiling, as the one person who somehow stayed in the back of his mind after so many years has come to get him.

 

“Hey, long-nose. We’re looking for a ship, any way we could get one here?” Zoro said, interrupting the moment. 

 

And from that point on, craziness ensued only befitting for a great pirate such as Luffy to handle, in which Usopp had no choice but to follow through the entire way.

 

-

 

It was hard disbanding the Usopp pirates, especially after all the craziness that regarding Captain Kuro. However, he had little regret in leaving his village after so long. He knew he belonged on the sea, just as his father had said to Luffy all those years ago.

 

Seeing his new captain in action was astounding, but he wasn’t surprised to see just how amazing Luffy had become. He improved so much from the little kid who couldn’t stretch three meters or throw a straight punch. 

 

Now they were on the same ship together, sailing for the next island. It was quite amazing, because they had already taken their first step into adventure together. Or perhaps it was like they had put part of their lives on pause so they could resume it once they have reunited.

 

Usopp was excited yet terrified for what was to come. After seeing the leap in skill Luffy had made, Usopp began admiring the Straw Hat more than ever before. However, his own skills and ability he began to doubt. Surely Usopp wouldn’t be able to compare with just a measly slingshot, yet it didn’t mean he would refuse an invitation to join his one and only true other half. After all these years, Usopp couldn’t have found a better person he could’ve confided in as he did with Luffy, and for that he will be eternally grateful.

With that came a lot of mixed and confused feelings that really reminded him of his youth, though he was able to understand and process them better after maturing.

 

He admired Luffy, and he felt indebted to all Luffy had given him. His captain gave him strength Usopp never knew he had, and not once did he doubt Usopp’s character. Luffy believed in Usopp in a way that Usopp wasn’t sure he could also believe in himself, and that made things so much more complicated for the young sniper.

 

Why was it that Usopp’s heart fluttered at the thought of these things? Why was it that when he was around Luffy, his chest swelled with unspoken feelings?

 

Luffy was a spectacle of his own in a way, with a grin too big for his face and a laugh that infected all those around him. The second Usopp was in Luffy’s arms, he knew.

 

He had felt this way once before, when he was seven. But now, ten years later, he could identify it.

 

Usopp loved Luffy in a way he loved none other. Of course, Usopp had a lot of love to give to a lot of people. He loved his mother up until the day she left from him, and he loved his old crew like they were his little brothers. He loved Kaya and the villagers, and although he was a coward he always sought to protect them.

 

But Luffy was different. Usopp wanted to be closer to him, similar to the way they were when they were kids. Kids were unabashed in their affection, innocent and unafraid to hold hands or hug one another. Usopp wanted the chance to bury his face in Luffy’s chest or huddle close when he was alone, to have Luffy hold his hand when he was scared or keep him warm on cold nights. He wanted so bad to express these things, but how could he when Luffy wanted nothing but to be free?

 

“Usopp, why are you just staring down at the deck?” Luffy asked from his special seat on the Merry’s head. 

 

“Oh, I just have a lot on my mind I guess.” Usopp scratched the back of his head, avoiding eye contact.

 

“Like what?”

 

Usopp swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. ”Oh, well I was just wondering how the toilet even works on this ship. Does it just drop all the poop into the ocean or what?” Usopp faked a laugh as he lied to Luffy’s face. Lying came naturally to him now.

 

Luffy’s eyes widened as if he’d never considered it before, and then he grinned like it was simply hilarious. “You’re right, that’s a good question! I wonder if there’s a way to get under the ship and prove it.”

 

“Let’s not.” Usopp said, not at all surprised at Luffy’s curiosity.

 

A beat of silence followed the peculiar exchange, in which the two boys awkwardly stared at one another due to the tension that somehow remained. Luffy’s hair swayed in the breeze as he continued smiling down at Usopp, and Usopp’s hands twitched as he studied Luffy’s happy-go-lucky expression. When Luffy smiled like that, Usopp couldn’t help but stare.

 

“You’re pretty funny, Usopp.” Luffy commented, breaking the silence and then chuckling to himself.

 

“And where’s that coming from, you saying something like that out of the blue?” Usopp questioned. 

 

“I don’t know, I just felt like saying it. Especially since you keep looking at me that way.”

 

Usopp’s heart fluttered at Luffy’s response, completely caught off guard. Has Luffy noticed? Was Usopp really so transparent in his feelings that even Luffy, as dense as he is, could see through him?

 

“I- I don’t know what you’re talking about. Why would that make me funny? Aren’t you the weird one for saying things like that?” Usopp wanted to deflect this away from him as soon as possible, pointing fingers at Luffy now.

 

Luffy seemed to ponder over Usopp’s accusation, which was interesting to witness. Luffy put actions before thoughts, and often did things without having to think about it for even a second. Seeing him consider something for as long as he did was truly a sight, until Luffy came to a fair conclusion in his head.

 

“Guess so! There’s nothing wrong with being weird, I think. Being weird is good!” 

 

Those words resonated with Usopp in an interesting way. It seemed almost as if his captain was validating his feelings, albeit indirectly. If there was nothing wrong with being weird, then maybe it’s okay for Usopp to feel as strongly as he did for Luffy. Maybe there was a chance for him, even if it was a small sliver of one. Even if it was a stretch, Usopp would take anything he could get.

 

“Do you mind if I join you up there, Luffy?”

 

“No way, this is my seat! It’s specially reserved for the captain’s butt only.”

 

“Then how about I crouch instead of sitting down, so there’s no butt-to-seat contact?” Usopp suggested, although wary to the idea that he might not be able to keep his balance up there.

 

Even if Luffy was stubborn there was no doubt he found Usopp’s comment amusing. After blinking down at Usopp’s sincere expression, Luffy tentatively made room on the ship’s figurehead.

 

“Fine, but only because you’re still looking at me like that!” Luffy said, his face slightly flushed.

 

Usopp then made his way up the Merry’s head, somewhat frightened by the lack of space on top and for the waves swaying the ship. However, that also meant he was that much closer to Luffy, who was staring at him intently.

 

Unable to maintain his awkward crouching position, Usopp sat with his legs bent under him as a sort of compromise to his earlier proposition, which Luffy seemed to have little issue with.

 

“Why’d you wanna come up here, anyway?” Luffy questioned. “Something else you wanted to say?”

 

Usopp’s heart rate began to pick up speed as he searched for the right words to say. How could he possibly communicate something he wasn’t even sure his captain would understand?

 

“Well, uh, you see,” Usopp began. “Being here with you reminds me a lot of when we were kids. Remember when we fell asleep on that windmill?”

 

Luffy smiled and nodded. “Yeah, of course! I remember all about when you came, all three days.”

 

Usopp chuckled awkwardly. “Yeah, so do I. I… I remember feeling very confused that night, and all throughout the time I spent with you. My chest felt full, like I had a lot I wanted to say but I didn’t know what. You made me so happy, you know?”

 

“You make me happy too!”

 

Again, the feelings Usopp was just describing came rushing to him after hearing Luffy say that. A soft blush crept up on his cheeks, and Usopp continued his tangent.

 

“That’s good, I’m glad to hear that! That’s exactly what I mean, Luffy. You’re just so happy all the time, that you make me feel like I can do anything! Your smile, your encouragement, your resolve, they’re all part of why I love you so much-”

 

Usopp’s hands flew to cover his mouth as soon as he let those words pass his lips. 

 

“I can not believe I just said that,” Usopp commented aloud, mentally slapping himself for allowing his mouth to keep running. His heart was now thumping out of control as something made leaps in his stomach, unable to control his embarrassment.

 

“Ah, sorry, I didn’t mean it that way! I mean, I- I did, but I didn’t mean to say it like that. Ah, y-you probably don’t even know what I mean, so maybe I should just leave and-”

 

Usopp’s ramblings were immediately silenced once he felt a warm grasp encircling his hands, grounding him to the moment with a whiplash harder than Usopp had ever experienced before. His looked down to see Luffy hands on his, caressing them in a way that brought forth intense nostalgic emotions.

 

“This is what you remember from the night on the windmill, right? I get what you’re trying to say, Usopp. I get weird tingly feelings in my chest sometimes too, especially when you look at me like that. It’s weird, but good.”

 

“It is?” Usopp said, completely in denial at what was actually happening.

 

“Yeah, I like it. And I like you, Usopp.”

 

Luffy’s words echoed in Usopp’s mind, all else dead silent. The only thing that existed then was the boy staring straight at him and the comforting warmth of his hands. Usopp wasn’t aware of it, but he was slowly leaning in, closer and closer to Luffy’s face. Luffy didn’t pull back, and was instead prepared for anything that might happen from that point on, despite the heartbeat that sounded in his ears. Usopp kept leaning in, completely lost in the moment. 

 

That is, until he poked Luffy in the eye with his nose, and everything fell apart.

 

“Ah!” Usopp yelped, immediately pulling back and yanking his hands away to cover his nose. 

 

Luffy erupted into laughter, completely unable to contain himself at what just happened. He himself didn’t quite understand it, but it was hilarious. With one eye closed, he chuckled, ”What were you even trying to do? That was so weird!”

 

“I don’t know okay! I-I-I just thought maybe I could- hey, stop laughing at me!”

 

Usopp had never been so embarrassed in his life, yet there was nowhere for him to escape to this time. Perhaps he could just jump into the ocean and stay at the bottom of the sea until the blush on cheeks went away.

 

Luffy rode out the majority of his laughter, wiping away a tear at his eye. “I just can’t help it,” Luffy said, still giggling a bit. “You’re too funny!” Luffy continued to lose it once again in another laughing fit.

 

The moment now ruined, Usopp tried to hide his shame by covering his face with his hands. “ _ God, just kill me now.” _

 

He remained that way, sulking over his blunder, until Luffy was able to contain himself enough that he could pry Usopp’s hands away. Usopp was met with a sweet and sincere smile. 

 

“You know, I’ll let you try again if you really want to, Usopp.”

 

Usopp blinked several times as he tried to process what Luffy just said.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I said you can try again, just try not to poke me in the eye this time!”

 

If anything about today drove an arrow into Usopp’s heart, it was that. Usopp’s face flushed completely, his hands now trembling and his mouth dry. 

 

How the hell was he supposed to come back from that?

 

“I-I don’t-!” Usopp stammered.

 

“If you don’t remember, I’ll go over all of it again.”

 

Luffy took Usopp’s hands in his once more, staring him in the eye. Usopp was frozen in his spot, but Luffy continued.

 

“First I said this was my seat, but now you’ve got your butt on it! Then you kept talking about how you had all these weird feelings and stuff, but I have those feelings too, so it’s okay! And then when I grabbed your hands your face got all red, and seeing you like that made my stomach feel all bubbly and my heart start pounding. But then, you started leaning in…”

 

Just as Luffy was saying it out loud, he demonstrated. He got closer, though this time he had the sense to start tilting his head to the side. As he continued talking, Luffy’s voice got lower and a bit more apprehensive.

 

_ “You got real close to me, and I felt like I was gonna explode _ .” 

 

Luffy’s voice at just a whisper, he closed his eyes and tightened his grip on Usopp’s hands. Usopp had leaned in just enough to feel Luffy’s breath on his skin, each word sending a shiver down his spine. Their collective heartbeats going rampant and their breathing shallow, they seemed frozen in time as their lips were not even an inch apart.

 

Then Luffy finally closed the gap, their lips connecting and sending electricity through his entire body. Everything tingled, like their nerves had been set aflame and the interlocking of their lips was the ignitor. Usopp pushed closer, deepening the kiss. He let his hands go and brought them up to cup the straw hat boy’s face, which was burning hot. Luffy clenched his hands softly at his lap, despite the urge to want to hold Usopp close.

 

Their lips eventually separated, but they didn’t move away from one another. They stayed frozen in their places, staring each deeply other in the eye as they caught their breath and tried to make sense of everything that just happened.

 

Usopp held Luffy’s hands once more, trying to make sense of Luffy’s dumbfounded expression. Although Luffy never understood the merit of kissing in the past, it came naturally to him at that moment. Perhaps it was innate within everyone to know how to kiss, but something clicked inside him after seeing Usopp like that, right in front of him. 

 

“I love you, Luffy.”

 

Luffy blinked after hearing those words, completely silent as he stared back at Usopp.

 

Usopp’s heart sank. He pulled back, his hands trembling as he began to dread his great mistake.

 

“Can we do that again?” Luffy asked, finally breaking the silence.

 

“Wha…?” Usopp was at a loss for words.

 

“That was… Weird. But a good weird. I think I get it now.” 

 

Luffy chuckled to himself, before leaning forward and getting close to Usopp’s face once more. 

 

“I love you, Usopp! I love you so much!” 

 

Luffy draped his around around Usopp’s neck and kissed him once more, much less tentative and very eager. As for Usopp, there wasn’t any other time in which he felt as elated as he did in that moment. His captain was in his arms, the very same captain that inspired him enough to stop running away from his problems. However, Usopp couldn’t help but feel grateful for his choice to run away ten years ago. 

 

“Look at those two dorks, up on the figurehead.” Nami said, quite amused at what she was seeing.

 

“Guess they were made for each other, huh? They’re both bumbling weirdoes.” Zoro added.

 

Nami chuckled, shaking her head. ”Eh, sometimes being a weirdo isn’t so bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, I’d really appreciate it if you could leave a comment! This is my first time writing something like this and it really brightens my day to see people who like what I make. So please comment I’m thirsty for validation :)


End file.
